


It’s You (That I Lie With)

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: As the World Caves In - Matt Maltese (Song), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clarke Griffin Deserves Better, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Deserve Better, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Lesbian Lexa (The 100), Lexa Deserves Better (The 100), Nuclear War, during 3x07, first work for the fandom, i really don’t know what to tag this as, it’s the end of the world, theyre in love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: Lexa still remembered those nights after Costia’s death, loud, ugly sobs wracking through her body, lungs burning as she gasped desperately for air. Clarke showed her that love can mean strength too. She thought, maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be the end after all.Perhaps they could survive and live happily ever after, grow old together.But this isn’t a fairytale. This is real life.OrClarke and Lexa realize that the world is ending and there’s nothing they can do to stop it.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	It’s You (That I Lie With)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifthebookdoesntsell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/gifts).



> First off, I’d like to start with a huge thank you to @ifthebookdoesntsell. If it weren’t for them, this most likely would’ve stayed in my drafts. They were a huge help to me throughout the whole process and I am so grateful. Check out their works if you haven’t already, they’re incredibly talented!
> 
> This is my first work in the fandom, and it’s my first time writing poetic prose.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I hope you all enjoy!

Clarke and Lexa lay in bed together, basking in the sunlight that filtered through Lexa’s open window.

”If Octavia and I are gonna get behind the blockade by dawn--”

Lexa interrupted her with a smile. “Shhh…”

Clarke lightly traced Lexa's back with her fingertips, noticing a tattoo of what looked like a solar system all along the middle.

“This is beautiful.”

“I got it on my ascension day. A circle for every _Natblida_ that died when the Commander chose me.”

Clarke hummed lightly, a questioning lilt to her tone. “7 circles. I thought you said there were 9 novitiates at your conclave.”

“There were.”

Lexa’s voice was curt and tense, a sharp contrast from the soft, pleasant tone she held mere seconds ago.

“What happened to number 8?”

“Can we talk about something else?”

“We don't have to talk at all.”

Just as they leaned in for another long, slow kiss, the sound of a massive explosion made them whip their heads around toward the noise.

Lexa shot up in the bed, her voice urgent but her expression remaining calm as ever.

“We must get dressed, Clarke. I fear we may be under attack.”

They got dressed as quickly as they could and ran to the window. Out in the distance, they saw a giant patch of burning forest.

“It’s another nuclear war,” Clarke whispered. “We need to go. Now.”

They ran out of the room at breakneck speed, almost bumping into Titus.

“ _Heda_. There you are.” His brows creased in worry. “We might be under attack, what should I do?”

“Do what you can. See if Skaikru will let us take refuge in their ship.”

Clarke swallowed thickly. This couldn’t be the end. Not like this.

“Lexa, that won’t work. We’re all doomed. Our numbers are too small and our ships are too damaged. This is really the end.”

“Then we must make the most of it.” She turned toward Titus, calm and composed as ever. “Call a meeting. Get everyone to the square. I have an announcement to make.”

In a matter of minutes, everyone was gathered in the common area. Lexa stepped up onto the stage while Clarke stayed half hidden in the shadows.

“You must be wondering why I have called you here. In case you have not noticed, it is the start of another nuclear war. Another _Praimfaya_. It seems to be the mountain men who have launched the missiles.” She held up her hand as people started speaking out in protest. “There is nothing we can do to stop it now as it is too late. I ask you to remain calm and enjoy your remaining time on earth. Leidon my friends, I wish you well.”

Another explosion shook the earth. She stepped down from the podium as the square was started to fill with concerned muttering. Slowly, the crowd dispersed and life nearly resumed at its normal pace. People rushed about, gathering their most prized possessions and saying goodbye to their loved ones.

Lexa went to look for Clarke and found her at the edge of the forest, looking over the scene grimly. A single tear slipped down her cheek, and Lexa reached up to wipe it away.

“Don’t cry, Clarke. It will all be okay.”

“It just isn’t fair.” She gritted her teeth, eyes shiny with unshed tears. “We have so much to live for. I… I just found you. I’m not ready to let you go.”

“Hey, look at me. I’m not going anywhere. Come with me, let us take a walk through the forest. We’re going out in style.”

She let a small smile grace her features and held out her hand.

Clarke took it, returning the smile as they walked through the lush forest hand in hand.

Lexa turned toward her companion, heart aching for what Clarke had been through, for what they both had been through. She thought of Costia, and how after her death she thought she would never heal. She knew the world was about to end but she couldn’t bring herself to care enough; her last moments will have been spent with someone she loves.

Still, she can’t help but wonder how life would have turned out with the alliance once the war was over. Maybe Clarke could show her some of the Skaikru technology and how it works. They could watch TV and make up for lost time, laughing with their bodies pressed together and fitting perfectly like two missing pieces in a puzzle.

After what happened with Costia, Lexa spent so long thinking that love was weakness. She wore a mask of cold indifference where nothing seemed to bother her. She had become a fierce and merciless leader. She figured it was so much easier to push everything down without letting it affect you.

Lexa still remembered those nights after Costia’s death, loud, ugly sobs wracking through her body, lungs burning as she gasped desperately for air. Clarke showed her that love can mean strength too. She thought, maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be the end after all.

Perhaps they could survive and live happily ever after, grow old together.

But this isn’t a fairytale. This is real life.

She spent so long bracing herself for reality, why stop now? Lexa realized that for once in a very long time, she had a will to live.

She didn’t want to simply survive anymore. If only they had the time.

Green eyes met blue as they reached a clearing, stopping to breathe in the last of the fresh air.

Her eyes.

That’s what she would miss about Clarke most. They were a crystal blue when she was happy, devoid of light when she was sad. When she was angry, her irises almost seemed to swirl and darken, like treacherous waters Lexa wouldn’t dare try swimming in.

All she wished for was just a little bit more time. A little bit more time to tell Clarke just how she feels about her, to _show_ Clarke just how she feels about her.

She wished life was easier on them. They were only teenagers but had both known hardships that no person should ever have to endure. She took a deep breath and smiled back when she realized Clarke was staring at her, a small grin etched onto those sharp features.

God, she was gorgeous.

_And as the earth burns to the ground,_

_Oh girl it’s you that I lie with_

_As the atom bomb locks in_

_Oh it’s you I watch TV with_

_As the world, as the world caves_

_Oh it’s you that I lie with_

_As the atom bomb locks in_

_Yes it’s you I welcome death with_

_As the world, as the world caves in._

They lay next to each other, legs tangled together as they watched another missile fly through the air.

“Make a wish, ai niron. May we meet again.”

They locked lips with a smile, closing their eyes for the last time when the missile struck, blowing them both to pieces.

They didn’t scream.

**Author's Note:**

> “Ai niron” means my love and “leidon” means goodbye in Trigedasleng.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to leave kudos and comment any feedback and/or what you liked the most. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @wisegirleverdeen. I hope everyone has a wonderful day/evening/night!! 💜💜


End file.
